That 70's horror show
by Skaterbob2
Summary: Kelso takes his friends on a surprise vacation to Camp Crystal Lake. They enjoy the scenic forests and lake for a few hours... before the bloodbath starts. Rated M for lots of gore, swearing, and some minor adult content
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer!**

 **I do not own the Friday the 13th franchise or That 70's show, nor am I affiliated with them.**

 **Also I'm going to be using the game version of Friday the 13th since I have only seen part 3 of the Friday the 13th movies.**

Kelso pulled onto the dirt road, into the dark forest. His friends, Eric, Donna, Hyde, Fez, and Jackie were all asleep. "It's so dark out here. Oh I know!" He turned on his headlights for the first time in the two and a half hour drive to Camp Crystal Lake.

He pulled into the gravel area and parked his van. "Alright everyone we're here." Kelso said, awaking his friends.

"Where the hell are we?" Fez asked as he looked at the campground.

"Kelso, what is this?" Hyde asked annoyed.

"Surprise! I took us all to this summer camp!" Kelso said as he threw his arms straight up in the air like he had just won the Superbowl.

"Are you stupid? It's the middle of spring and if we get caught trespassing we could get in big trouble you dillhole!" Donna said as she hit Kelso's arm, ending his celebration.

"Camp Crystal Lake?" Jackie read the sign. "Micheal, unless this place has diamonds and jewelry, I am going to drown you."

"Come on guys," Kelso pleaded. "There's nobody here and I had you all pack stuff for a week. The kitchen is fully stocked on food and beer! This is awesome!"

"No adult supervision and beer? I'm game." Hyde said.

"I am game too," Fez added. "Hopefully I see some naked girls skinny dipping in the lake."

"No Fez you won't, Kelso just said we're the only ines here." Eric said, effectively killing Fez's good mood.

"Actually I did invite Pam Macy and some of her friends to join us, so you might see some slutty girls boobs Fez." Kelso reassured him.

"You invited Pam Macy?!" Jackie screamed. "And her whore friends?!" She started hitting Kelso repeatedly until Hyde and Donna pulled her off.

"What do you care Jackie? We're not together anymore so you don't control me!"

"When are the sluts getting here." Donna said, already frustrated.

"They said they'd follow us on the road, they should be here any second." Kelso said. Sure enough a silver AMC Gremlin pulled up next to them, inside were Pam Macy and four other girls in skimpy outfits.

They all got out and Eric was met with the face of the devil. "Laurie?" One of the girls whipped her head up and sure enough. "Hey loser."

"What the hell are you doing here? Why would you accept an invite from Kelso?!" Eric asked frantically.

"Well, I know he knows how to have a good time, and the guy I was seeing is on his honeymoon right now. So here I am." Laurie said with a wicked smile.

The other girls introduced themselves as Amanda, Sarah, and Nicki. Amanda had dirty blonde hair tied up into an short ponytail, along with pale skin and plenty of freckles covering her cheeks. Sarah had aviators on so you couldn't see her eyes, similar to Hydes usual pair, and red hair that went down to her neck. And Nicki had caramel skin and hair with dark blue eyes that resembled golf balls with how huge they were.

They all wore short jean shorts and different colored crop tops. Except for Nicki, who was bare chested much to the pleasure of Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and Eric.

"Alright, now that we've met everyone let's sort out cabins." Kelso said. With that they left the parking lot and spread out into the campground. Little did they know that someone was watching them...


	2. The Nightmare starts

Hyde found a map of the camp in the main office and everyone assigned themselves a cabin. Eric and Donna took a cabin in Springwater camp, along with Fez and Hyde, Kelso and Pam, and Jackie and Laurie. Nicki, Amanda and Sarah took one down the path from the four houses near Camp Hillbrook.

That night they all gathered at a fireplace outside the four cabins. They were drinking and eating smores until midnight when they started telling scary stories.

"And the operator said that the call was coming from inside the house!" Fez said in his best menacing voice, which was still pretty high due to his accent and normal voice. Still the group was visibly scared, especially Nicki, Amanda and Sarah who had all cuddled next to Hyde.

"But it was too late. The end." Fez finished. He turned off the flashlight he had used to illuminate his face. Eric grabbed it and held it against his chin.

"That was good Fez but I'll tell you one better." He turned on the flashlight and put on his best serious face.

"It was a night like tonight, a group of teens were camping in the woods, when someone saw a man in the trees watching them. They ignored their friend and continued partying. Until a knife flew from the forest and hit someone right in the chest. The kids ran aw-" Eric was cut off by Donna hitting him. He looked to her and she mouthed "Be quiet."

Eric looked at the rest of the group, and while he was storytelling he didn't notice them look towards one area in the treeline. They were all quiet, with a look of fear on all of their faces.

They heard a twig snap in the direction they were looking. Hyde stood up and yelled "Hey! Get out of here!" They silently berated him and told him to shut up.

In response, whoever made the noise stepped close to the fireplace where they all sat. They could see an outline of a man, much taller than they were, wearing a mask. Jackie looked down and saw the man holding something. The moonlight caused the object to a glimmer for a moment, and it revealed itself to be a machete.

Jackie screamed and the stranger started making his way towards them. Fast. They got up and ran into the nearest cabin, which was Kelso and Pams.

"Lock the door!" Donna said as she ran to the back of the cabin, looking for a weapon. Hyde slid a bar down on the door and backed away. Kelso picked up a baseball bat, Laurie grabbed a flare gun from a drawer, and Fez armed himself with a wrench.

Nicki and Sarah started crying, with Amanda comforting them. Eric was pacing in a corner mumbling to himself. And Donna and Jackie were argueing about what to do.

They all screamed when the blade of a machete broke through the door. Kelso opened a window and ushered everyone out. The door broke and the man stepped inside. Kelso shoved Fez out, only he and Pam were still inside, and the man was approaching them.

"I'm sorry." Kelso said as he climbed out, leaving Pam to her fate. He heard her scream and the machete enter her flesh as he ran off with the others.

"Where's Pam?" Eric asked out of breath.

"He got her!" Kelso said. He felt regret for what he had just done, it was cowardly and selfish. _Selfish?_ He thought. _It's not selfish to save my life instead of a slut I didn't care about!_

"What the hell are we going to do?" Amanda asked hysterical. She had tears running down her cheeks, she was incredibly scared.

"We need to get to our cars and get out of here!" Hyde said. "Kelso do you have the keys?" Kelso felt his pocket and shook his head. "What? Why not?!"

"I took them out when we got here, they're either in my cabin or in the office." He said.

"What about Pams car?" Jackie asked.

"The keys were with her." Sarah said, looking towards the cabin. She saw the man step outside and look around. He saw them and began walking forward.

They ran from him deeper into the camp. Eric tripped over a twig. "Shit!" He started getting up but was stopped by a large boot shoving him to the ground. Towering over Eric was the man who killed Pam, her blood still dripping from the blade.

He raised the machete above Eric's head, ready to send him to the aferlife when a wrench struck him in the head. Fez picked Eric up and went to retrieve his weapon. The man recovered from the wrench and grabbed Fez by the throat.

"Eric... Please!..." Fez pleaded for Eric to help him. The man raised his machete, Fez was filled with dread as he watched Eric run away. "You coward! I'll see you in hell! Good day!" He said before the machete pierced his temple and killed him.

Eric ran into the door of the cabin the group had retreated in. He was immediately punched in the face by Hyde.

"You scrawny piece of shit!" Hyde continued as he stomped on him. "You left Fez to die! After he saved you!" Kelso joined Hyde in beating the crap out of Eric.

"Donna... help..." Eric commanded. Donna glared at him.

"You have the goddamn nerve to ask me for help! Fez would be alive right now if you weren't a little bitch!" She said. Eric looked up and saw tears in Hydes eyes. That was the only time he had ever seen Hyde cry.

"I say we throw him outside. Let that maniac tear you apart!" Kelso said. Everyone agreed, except for Donna who was silent. "Donna, you agree to this?" Kelso asked.

Donna looked at her now ex-boyfriend who was cowering in the corner, pure fear on his face, asking for mercy. "I'll throw him out there myself." She said. She walked over and picked him up. Hyde and Kelso helped her throw Eric out the window, shattering the glass. Eric landed in a heap of broken glass and rocks, right in the mans feet.

Eric felt himself be lifted from the ground. He was lifted above the mans head and turned so his head faced the ground. The man slammed Eric down onto the dirt. His neck was snapped and his head popped like a balloon, while his former friends escaped out the backdoor.


	3. Buzzed Lightyear to the rescue

**It occurs to me that maybe I made Eric's death a little... extra horrible. I just really didn't like Eric watching the show. He was an asshole most of the time, his romantic relationship with Donna feels completely forced after the third season. But I'm getting distracted so here's Chapter three**

After Eric had been used as their distraction, the group had been separated by accident. They were split into two groups. One group was heading east, the other went west. The group that went east consisted of Sarah, Kelso, Amanda, and Jackie. The group heading west was Donna, Hyde, Nicki, and Laurie.

The east group wandered into a garage. They looked around and saw a small dock outside. Kelso opened the garage door and went to investigate. He saw a small speedboat that was missing a propeller and some gas.

"Hey, you guys look around for a gas can and a propeller!" Kelso shouted to the girls inside the garage.

Jackie looked around the various dusty shelves and boating equipment. She shuddered at the messy area, it reminded her how lucky she was to be rich and not live in filth like everyone else. She looked around until she saw a small boat propeller. She picked it up and showed it to Kelso.

"That's exactly what we needed Jackie. Thanks." Kelso said as he took the propeller from her hands.

"I found a gas can too! And it's full!" Amanda said as she walked out to the dock.

"Great. This boat looks like it'll fit everyone. After we repair it we'll need to find the others." Kelso said as he started to attach the propeller as Amanda poured the gas in the tank.

"What? Why can't we leave!" Jackie yelled.

"Jackie! Keep your voice down! And we're not leaving our friends here!" Kelso said. He began getting frustrated. "How the hell does this thing work?!"

Sarah pushed him aside and began to work in the propeller. "I got this. I used to work in my dads garage all the time. I got a knack for fixing an-" she was cut off by the sound of a large object emerging from the water.

Her friends ran off screaming and she turned to see the man who had been killing them, half sumbmerged reaching towards her. She screamed and crawled away, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the lake. She screamed as he dragged her deeper and deeper into the dark lake, until she ran out of air and drowned.

The three survivors ran away from the garage and into a nearby cabin. Kelso locked all the doors and started looking around. He grabbed a bear trap from the closet and set it by the door.

"Oh god we're gonna die!" Jackie said while crying. She had found that money could get her out of almost any situation, but her purse wouldn't fix this.

The door with the bear tap nearby began to break as the man slammed his machete against the wood. Kelso and Amanda ran out the back door as the door came down.

Jackie watched the man step over the trap Micheal set and walk toward her. She squealed and ran into a separate room. She locked the door and looked around. She saw few beds and got an idea. She dropped to the ground and climbed under one of the beds as the door began to fall apart.

The killer burst into the room. And looked around. He locked his eyes on the bed Jackie was hiding under. _He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me._ She kept telling herself.

But he did see her. He sent his machete through the mattress and heard it stab the black haired girl. He pulled out his weapon and examined the fresh coat of blood.

He turned away and began to pursue the two kids who had escaped his wrath.

 **On the other side of the camp...**

Donna opened the door to the cabin. Hyde, Nicki, and Laurie stepped inside. "Look for anything that could be useful!" Hyde said. They split up and started searching the room.

Nicki found nothing but a map of the camp, Laurie found a package of fireworks, and Donna found nothing.

Hyde walked into the living room and looked around. He saw a radio in the corner, and it looked like it was still working. He ran up to it and began yelling into the microphone.

"Hello? Hello?! Anyone there?" He asked. Nothing but static. "If anyone can here this, please respond. He heard the static pick up for a moment before he heard a strained voice.

"Hyde? That you bro?" Hyde felt instant relief as he registered the identity of the man who responded.

"Leo! Where are you?" Hyde asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "I need you to come to Camp Crystal Lake, bring a gun. There's someone here, and he's killing us!" Hyde yelled.

"Oh yeah I see signs for the camp, I'll be there in ten minutes." Leo said.

"What? It was an almost three hour drive here. Where are you?" Laurie asked over Hydes shoulder.

"I went to get some milk from the store, and I got distracted by a squirrel. Next thing I know I don't recognize the road I'm on."

Hyde shut off the radio and turned to the group. "Alright, Leo will meet us here in ten minutes. Until then we need to evade the psycho, which shouldn't be too hard because he went after the other group."

He was proven wrong by the sound of the door breaking apart and the man stepping inside the cabin. They all screamed as he slowly approached. Laurie shot him with her flare gun and the bolted for the other exit.

Donna unlocked the door and ran out, Hyde following her. Nicki stopped at the door and turned around. Laurie was slower than the group, and the man was right behind her. Nicki closed her eyes and shut the door. Sealing Lauries fate.

Laurie ran into the door and turned around. She screamed and pointed her gun at the killer. _One flare?! Are you kidding?!_ The masked man picked her up and opened the door. He placed her head between the door and the wall and slammed it. Hard. Her head burst and bled as she collapsed. The killer walked outside and vanished into the fog.


End file.
